Oblivion
by Wishing-for-a-Zoro-plushie
Summary: One shot. ZoLu. Rated for later violence. What would you do, if one of your friends was lost to you?


**One shot. Clarobell asked me to write this one, so I did. Her hands were too sore to write it. -pets Clarobell- Poor little thing. XD Anyhoo. Just wanna add, that Zoro is OC in this story for a reason. But, if I told you why, it would give away the surprise, wouldn't it? So, you'll have to see for yourself. Oh, and Claro? I've added a little something that I think you'll like. lol. **

**Pairing: ZoLu LuZo (same diff) **

**Warning: Umm... blood, yucky stuff. One thing in particular may make your jaw drop. (darn you Clarobell! Now I can't write anything but torture. -frowns-) Okay, so, this is pretty full on at one point. -shakes head- I'm becoming evil. Sorry for those people who don't like... erm, violence. -shakes head again- No wonder I rated this M. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own, nor do I claim to own, any of the One Piece characters or anything affiliated with them. (hey, that sounded pretty nifty huh? XD)**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Oblivion**_

_**By WishingforaZoroplushie**_

"HOW MANY GODDAMN TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU!?" Zoro yelled from where he was clinging to a tree. Luffy peered up at him from where was bent double over a branch beneath him.

"Umm…" and he thought for a minute before grinning, "Don't remember!" he replied. Zoro growled in the back of his throat, and letting go of the trunk, let himself fall back to the ground. Landing easily, he stood and brushed the dirt from his white shirt. Looking out over the ocean, he could just see the sail of the Going Merry. It was coming this way luckily, so, they must have seen Luffy rocket off of it. The swordsman sighed and turned back to his captain, who pushed himself backwards and then yelled as he fell onto the ground.

"…owie." he muttered. Zoro raised an eyebrow.

"That didn't really hurt did it." he stated. Luffy sat up and spat out a mouthful of leaves before grinning.

"Not really." and he looked around him, studying his surroundings, "Well, this place is boring."

"You rocketed us here." Zoro growled accusingly before moving down to the water's edge and peering down into the depths. A thin trail of blood was making it's way down from his hairline. Sighing, he dipped one hand into the water and brought it up, washing the wound. Luffy peered down beside him, and then saw the blood. Before Zoro could say anything, Luffy was panicking like mad.

"Ah! Zoro's bleeding!" and he grabbed the edges of his hat, pulling it down and jumping from foot to foot, "Need a doctor! Zoro's bleeding!" and he looked around him. Zoro tried to say he was fine, but, Luffy just continued panicking. When Luffy wouldn't shut up, Zoro's lips compressed into a thin line, and reaching down into the water, he splashed it all over his captain. This suited to make Luffy stop and spit out an arc of the wet liquid before groaning.

"Na Zoro. Now I feel yucky." and he sat down on the beach, a strong pout playing around his mouth. Zoro shrugged.

"At least it shut you up." he muttered to himself. Sighing, Zoro looked back out at Merry. Probably wouldn't get there until the next day. That meant, he had to make a camp. Luffy followed his line of vision and then grinned widely.

"Merry!" he cried and jumped up again, trotting to the edge of the water and leaning outwards. Zoro instinctively grabbed the back of Luffy's collar and held him steady while looking around. The leaves on the trees were probably big enough to make a small tent for them. It was a hot day, so it probably wouldn't be too cold that night. Next thing Zoro knew, he was jerked sideways and then dragged through the sand.

Reacting enough to unclamp his hand from his wayward captain, Zoro only got a mouthful of sand as apposed to a face-full. Sitting up and spitting out the intruding sand, he glared after Luffy who was running happily along the beach, having seen a large blue bird that he thought would make a nice lunch.

"Luffy!" Zoro yelled angrily, standing up and stalking after his captain. Luffy paused and turned, before grinning and stretching his arms back. Zoro stopped his stomping of the sand and turned a faint shade of blue.

"Not again…" he moaned. Luffy flew forward with a loud battlecry of 'ZORO!'and hit him, full force. Luffy blinked down at the now unconscious swordsman clamped between his knees. He tilted his head and then proceeded to poke the green haired man in the head.

"Hey Zoro?" he asked. No response. That couldn't be good.

"Come on, stop fooling! That's not funny Zoro!" Luffy cried, panicking slightly. There was a light moan and then dark green eyes began to open. He blinked up at Luffy and frowned.

"Who are you?" he asked. Luffy raised an eyebrow and then laughed.

"Very funny Zoro." he replied. Zoro shook his head and put a hand to it before sitting up.

"No, seriously, who are you?" he asked again. Luffy frowned this time.

"Luffy. Your captain, remember?"

"Captain? What the hell? Are you trying to say you're a pirate?" and then he began laughing, falling back onto the sand and laughing so hard that tears came to his eyes. Luffy pouted and crossed his arms, getting up from Zoro and stepping away.

"That's not very nice." he muttered. Zoro sighed, wiping the tears from his eyes.

"Captain eh? That's a good one." and he stood up and stretched, "So, where the hell are we?"

"An island. I rocketed us here."

"Rocketed? The hell are you on about?" and he looked out to sea, "From that ship? I don't think so." and he looked down at the water and tilted his head at his appearance.

"Umm, question pirate guy. Why do I have green hair? And swords?" and he turned back to Luffy. The captain was seriously starting to get freaked out by Zoro's weird behaviour.

"You're a swordsman. My first mate. Roronoa Zoro." Luffy replied. Zoro blinked and then started laughing again.

"Swordsman?" he cried, slapping his side and laughing some more, "Me? A swordsman? I don't think so!" and he sighed and looked at Luffy, "You're pretty funny kid, you know that?" and he looked around before beginning to make his way down the beach. Luffy trotted after him.

"Where are you going?"

"To find out where we are."

"Why?"

"Because I have no idea where we are, and I would like to know. Why are you following me?"

"Because we're from the same pirate crew, and we're friends."

"Friends? Dude, I don't even know you. The hell you talking about?"

"We are friends!" and Luffy latched onto Zoro's shoulders and twisted him around, peering into Zoro's face. The former swordsman stared blankly back at him.

"What are you doing?" he inquired interestedly. Luffy blinked and took a step back.

"Who are you?" Luffy asked suspiciously. Zoro thought for a minute before shrugging.

"No idea."

"How old are you?"

"Umm… I don't know."

"Who do you hate most?" the obvious answer to this was Sanji, and Luffy was hoping that Zoro would remember that.

"… beats me." and he smiled. Luffy sighed and shook his head, feeling a little lost himself. What was he to do? Zoro had lost his memory! He knew it! And it must have been that last rocket he had done.

"Stupid, you always told me not to do that." he muttered to himself before looking up again. Zoro was plucking interestedly at his haramaki.

"Hey, pirate kid, why am I wearing this?" he asked. Luffy frowned.

"Cos you always wear it, and it's what you put your swords in."

"Oh. Cool." and he looked around again. Luffy had a sudden stroke of inspiration and grinned widely.

"You forgot cos I hit you on the head, so, if I hit you again you'll remember! Right?" and reaching back a hand, he brought it down on Zoro's head.

"OW!" Zoro yelled and clutched at his aching cranium, "What did you do that for?" and he rubbed furiously at the offending spot. Luffy tilted his head.

"Now do you remember who you are?"

"No! You didn't have to hit me for it. Geeze." and he turned, walking away. Luffy felt a sense of grief, and anxiety overtake him. But he couldn't let Zoro out of his sight. Running after him.

"You know, I don't even know you're name yet." Zoro asked.

"Monkey D Luffy. I'm gonna be King of the Pirates." Luffy replied happily. If Zoro couldn't remember himself, then Luffy was going to tell him everything that had happened so far.

"King of the Pirates!" and Zoro laughed some more. Okay, this new Zoro really was beginning to get on Luffy's nerves, "Next thing you'll tell me you're looking for some treasure or something."

"Actually, yeah I am. One Piece!"

"One Piece? Are you crazy? Wait… what's One Piece?" and he blinked blankly at Luffy. The captain shook his head.

"Legendary Treasure left in the Grand Line by the previous King of the Pirates, Gol. D Roger!" he replied. Zoro shook his head.

"Sounds like a crazy myth or something to me." he muttered. Luffy couldn't take it anymore. He grabbed Zoro's shoulders and began shaking him.

" Come on Zoro! Don't you remember! Nami's our navigator, Sanji's the cook and you and him fight _all _the time! Chopper's a talking reindeer and he's our doctor! Usopp's a liar and our marksman! Robin's an archaeologist and you're always suspicious of her! And I'm the captain!" and Luffy gave Zoro another shake. The former swordsman blinked down at him, a little dizzy from the shaking.

"Listen, kid, I have no idea what you're talking about. Ok? I am not a pirate. I don't know who those people are, and from the sounds of it, they're too crazy for me to know anyway. And the idea of you being a captain? That's just laughable." and he pushed Luffy away and turned in the opposite direction. That had stung.

Badly.

Luffy could feel tears welling in his eyes, but he forced them away. This was his fault. He had done this to Zoro and in turn he had no right to feel sorry for himself. He deserved what Zoro had just said. But the worst part about all of this was, Luffy didn't know what to do. If only he had Chopper, or Nami, or anyone here! They could tell him what to do so he could fix Zoro again.

Luffy's first mate had stopped to inspect a crab walking along the beach, and reaching down a finger, he gave it a good hard prod. The crab instantly turned around and clamped onto his finger. Yelping, Zoro tried to pull it off, but the crab wouldn't let go. What would you do if some big, green haired thing prodded you? Yeah, you'd hang on for dear life too. Luffy sighed and walked over. Apparently, Zoro had no idea about anything. It was time for Luffy to be serious. Grabbing the crab, Luffy managed to coax it to let go and then glared at Zoro.

"Don't poke those!" he said. Zoro frowned.

"Yeah. I see why." and he stood up again and looked around, "Hey, the sun's setting." Luffy looked over. Oh great. That would mean he would have to leave Zoro alone to find some wood. Looking around, Luffy found a tree he was sure he could remember.

"Stay here." Luffy ordered, making Zoro sit down on the sand. Zoro blinked back at him, some of that famous 'who the hell are you ordering around?' look leaking back into his eyes before he sighed.

"Guess I can't go anywhere else anyway. I don't know where anywhere else is." and he began drawing circles in the sand with his finger. Luffy shook his head and hurried away.

Soon, he came back with a pile of wood under his arm. Zoro was still sitting at the tree (surprisingly) and he looked over as Luffy appeared.

"There you are." he said, standing. He sounded reprimanding. Luffy blinked hopefully, thinking that Zoro's memory might have come back while he was gone, "I was getting scared." Nope. That definitely wasn't Zoro. Scared or not, Zoro would _never _in a million _years _admit that he was so. Throwing the wood down on the ground, Luffy bent and inspected it. How was he going to light a fire with wood… and wood?

"Where's Ace when you need him?" Luffy muttered to himself before sitting down and grabbing two pieces and looking at them. Last time they had been stranded on an island, hadn't Zoro rubbed them together and made fire? Luffy trapped his tongue between his teeth and began rubbing them furiously. Zoro watched interestedly. After at least five minutes of rubbing, fire sprang forth and lit the wood. Grinning with his success, Luffy gave a loud whoop of triumph. It was then that his stomach rumbled loudly. Clutching at it, Luffy pouted.

"Hungry…" he whined. Zoro looked around him on the sand.

"No food here." he stated as though it weren't the most obvious thing in the world. Luffy stood and looked out to sea. Looked like he was going to have to catch a fish. But how? He couldn't go in the sea, and Zoro had no clue what to do. Making a loud noise of dissent, Luffy pouted ferociously. It looked like they weren't eating tonight. Zoro jumped at the noise and looked at him.

"You sound upset." he stated. Luffy turned to him with an icy glare and then sighed. He really couldn't blame Zoro. It wasn't his fault.

"Yeah." he muttered, feeling down. Maybe if he told Zoro about their adventures. Maybe then his swordsman would come back. Even if there was some flicker of recognition in Zoro's eyes, Luffy would be happy. He just wanted Zoro back, more than anything. Right now, he'd even give up One Piece just to have Zoro back. His friends meant more to him than anything in this world, even treasure. Turning to Zoro, he grinned.

"Wanna hear a story?" he asked happily. Zoro blinked back at him and then shrugged.

"Ok." he replied and leaned back against the tree behind him, listening intently.

"There was a boy, and he wanted to be King of the Pirates, more than anything. But… without a crew, he had no chance really. So, the first thing he decided to do, was get a group of Nakama. So, one day, he fell asleep in a barrel, and then was brought onto a pirate ship. He helped a boy there by the name of Koby and then they sailed to Marine Island. Where the Marine's had their base. The boy had heard that there was a fearsome pirate hunter on the island by the name of Roronoa Zoro. A demon they called him. But, the boy didn't think he was evil. So, he went to visit him. He was tied to a stake in the middle of a field. So, the boy went over to him and talked to him."

"Hey! I know this story!" Zoro suddenly interjected. Luffy blinked at him and then Zoro frowned, "Oh… no, sorry. Just thought I did." he muttered. Luffy's hopeful face fell. It hadn't been anything. Just a thought that related to a shadow of a memory. Nothing more. Luffy suddenly felt very tired and he yawned.

"I'm gonna go to sleep."

"But… what happened to the boy, and the pirate hunter?" Zoro asked, sounding upset that Luffy had stopped it there. Luffy shook his head.

"If you go to sleep now, I'll tell you later." he said, laying down. Zoro frowned but shrugged.

"Ok. Whatever." he replied and also lay down. Luffy didn't go to sleep for a while though, and it was long after Zoro's soft snores were heard, that he finally did, one hand clenching in the sand beside him.

---

Luffy blinked in the sunlight that decided it wanted to confront his eyes in an all out battle. Apparently, the sun was winning, for Luffy's eyes were aching like mad. Sitting up, and looking behind him, he noticed that Zoro was gone.

"Zoro!" he called, and then remembered what had happened the day before. It really was no use calling Zoro's name, but he didn't know what else he could call that would make the man reply. Getting up and looking around the beach, he couldn't spot his green haired friend anywhere!

"Zoro!" he cried again, turning to the forest. It was then that he heard a yell, and Luffy knew the voice. Running forward, he searched wildly.

"Zoro!" he called, his heart beating double time. He was panicking. Zoro could be in serious trouble! And with his memory loss, he had no idea how to fight. He finally spotted Zoro backed up to a tree, a large beast standing in front of him. It was snow white, with bright crimson eyes and sharp claws. It's mouth was as long and wide as Zoro's upper torso. Speaking of, it looked like the thing was going to be having a Zoro sized snack.

"NO!" Luffy yelled angrily, stretching both arms back behind him as he ran forward. This thing wasn't going to take advantage of Zoro when he was down, "Gomu Gomu no… Bazooka!" and the beast barely looked at him before two rubber palms hit it at full force, and sent it flying back into the trees, knocking them down with horrible crunches. Luffy puffed angrily and then hurried over to Zoro.

"Zoro! Are you okay?" he asked, inspecting the swordsman for damages. Zoro looked down at him.

"How… how did you do that?" he breathed. Luffy smiled a little sadly.

"I'm a rubber man." and then he turned as a loud roar caught his attention. The creature was back, snow white fur stained with large blotches of red from where it had hit the trees. Obviously, it wasn't going to back down. It was hungry, and that green haired thing looked damn tasty. Luffy frowned.

"You can't eat Zoro!" he yelled, pulling his fists into a fighting position. The thing roared again, it's mouth stretched as wide as it could go. Luffy frowned, "Come on mister monster, I don't wanna hurt you. Just leave Zoro alone!" The beast roared in defiance and took a step forward, it's beady little eyes glaring at Luffy. The captain frowned.

"Fine." he muttered and grabbing his shoulder, one arm was thrown backwards past Zoro, who blinked in amazement, "Gomu Gomu no…" and the beast rushed for Luffy, it's size betraying it's speed. Next thing Luffy knew, he was flying through the air, large rips in his shirt and side and then he hit a tree. Dropping to the ground, Luffy groaned and got up again, shaking his head and looking over to where the beast was looking between Zoro and himself.

Apparently, it didn't know which would be a better target. Luffy was annoying, and had hurt it. That made the beast mad, and it wanted Luffy dead. So it turned away from Zoro, and lumbered towards Luffy. The captain threw his arm back through the trees, as quickly as he could and then flung it forward, too fast for him to shout out the attack's name. The beast rolled across the ground and Luffy panted, looking down at his side which was bleeding profusely. He had to fight.

Had to win.

Glancing at Zoro, Luffy prepared for the inevitable attack. He jumped to the side and rolled along the ground to avoid a claw swipe, but instead ended up trapped underneath a large foot, claws on either side of his neck and a tough, leathery pad pushing down onto his chest. Luffy gasped. Rubber or not, his ribs shouldn't bend that way. Throwing his arms up, he latched onto the creature's shoulders and threw it sideways.

Roaring in frustration, the beast got up again, and then launched itself at Luffy, slashing at an alarming speed with it's claws. Luffy felt them rip through his chest and then was pinned against a tree. Gasping, his eyes widened and his head went sideways, barely avoiding the teeth that were coming for him. Lucky his neck was rubber. Instead of biting into Luffy's skull like the beast had intended, it found it's snout buried in bark. Luffy smiled nastily, and brought his legs up, slamming both feet full force into the thing's gut, sending it backwards. White hair was flying everywhere, not to mention Luffy's blood. But the creature just wouldn't give up!

"Stay down!" Luffy yelled, almost pleading with it. He had no shirt left, and blood was coating his body. It almost seemed to sneer at Luffy before diving forward. Luffy was too slow to react and the next thing he knew, he was lifted into the creature's mouth. Before Luffy could do anything, teeth bit down… hard. Hat flew from his head as he bucked against the pressure against his rubber skin. Eyes went wide, and a scream wrenched itself from his throat.

Something seemed to jolt inside of Zoro, and in a flash his swords were in his hands, and he flew forward, slicing the thing into pieces. It never knew what happened, and as it fell to the ground, the jaw relaxed, but Luffy was still trapped. He looked pretty shocky, his eyes were wide and blood was running from the side of his mouth. Zoro hurried over to him, whatever he had remembered, ebbing away. He blinked down at the boy and grimaced.

"I… don't know what to do." he muttered, memories failing once again. A crash sounded beside him and he turned to see a blonde haired man who should have looked familiar, but wasn't.

"THE HELL!?" the blonde yelled when he saw Luffy. He ran over and dropped to his knees, lifting Luffy up and away from the spikes that were the creatures teeth. Luffy made a sound of pain and looked up at Sanji.

"S-Sanji." he groaned. The chef looked him over and winced before turning to Zoro.

"Why the hell didn't you help him!?" he yelled. Zoro shook his head, eyes wide.

"I-I don't know." he replied. Sanji blinked at him for a minute before scoffing and turning back to run through the forest. Zoro followed him.

---

Chopper had nearly had a heart attack upon seeing Luffy, and had instantly whisked him away to the infirmary where he could patch him up. Sanji was pacing outside the door, throwing sharp, pointed glares at Zoro every time he walked past him. Nami was sitting nearby, a hand over her mouth and her eyes wide. She had been the first to see Luffy when Sanji had brought him onto the ship.

For some reason, Luffy hadn't been able to fall into unconsciousness, and Nami had seen his wide eyes and pained grimace. Screaming for Chopper, she had had to look away. Usopp and Robin had been the next two to appear. Usopp had asked in a voice that showed more bravery than normal, how it had happened. Sanji had shook his head and then Chopper had whisked Luffy away. Sanji glanced at Nami sadly, knowing there was nothing he could do or say that would get that image out of her head. Usopp had gone to the crow's nest, saying he would rather be up there than hear anything.

Not that Luffy cried out at all. Chopper must have put him under some sort of sedation. Robin was in there, helping Chopper so it could be done twice as quickly. The sooner Luffy was in a bed and relaxing, the better. Sanji glared at Zoro again. They had figured out in the past half an hour that Zoro remembered nothing. Nothing at all. He couldn't even remember his own name. Their names. Anything about the ship.

"Why the hell didn't you help!?" Sanji suddenly yelled, grabbing Zoro's shoulders and shaking him violently, "You stupid bastard! Luffy's in pain because you decided to take a vacation from fucking reality!" he yelled, his voice catching.

"Stop it Sanji." Nami muttered softly. Sanji glared at Zoro, gave him one more shake before letting him go and stepping back, raising a shaking hand to his mouth and lighting another cigarette. Zoro was listless. His eyes wide. Shock, and the amnesia had sapped him of any reaction towards Sanji. Any reaction towards anything. Robin opened the door and looked out at them, before sighing.

"Captain-san… may live." she said. Zoro looked up, watching her. Robin looked down at him before moving over and kneeling, "You do not remember me, do you swordsman-san?" she asked. Zoro shook his head slowly. Robin sighed.

"Come along. I think Chopper needs to see you." she said. Zoro stood and moved after her. The infirmary smelled of sterile, and blood. He wrinkled his nose as he walked in. Chopper looked up from Luffy, his small eyes narrowing at Zoro. Not in hate, or not like he was accusing him of anything, just interest.

"What's wrong Robin? Is he injured too?" Chopper asked, standing and hurrying around to the first mate. Robin shook her head.

"No. It seems swordsman-san has lost his memory, and as such, he could not defend or help captain-san." Robin explained. Chopper tilted his head, before guiding Zoro into a chair. Chopper inspected Zoro's eyes, and then his head.

"No injuries. Something must have hit him really hard." the little doctor explained. Luffy groaned slightly from the table and opened his eyes, looking around.

"Luffy!" Chopper squeaked and hurried over.

"Hey Chopper." Luffy said, grinning, "Zoro's got no memory. I hit him with a rocket and now he doesn't remember." Robin smiled softly.

"I see." she murmured. Chopper looked back at Robin.

"Hit him with a rocket? Oh!" and then he nodded, "He needs a good solid hit on the head then."

"Tried that." Luffy muttered. Chopper sighed.

"Maybe…" and he tapped a hoof against his chin, "I know!" and rushing to his bag, he grabbed two syringes.

"One is a stimulant for the brain, that will help it recover and the other is a sedative, so the brain has a _chance _to recover." Chopper explained at Luffy and Zoro's questioning looks. Chopper hurried over to Zoro, and then injected the stimulant, followed by the sedative.

"Now, both of you sleep." Chopper instructed as he led Zoro to another bed.

---

Luffy blinked his way back to consciousness, and the first thing he noticed was that there was a shadow leaning over him. Turning his head slightly, he saw Zoro leaning over him, a worried expression on his face.

"Zoro?" Luffy asked. The next thing he knew, Zoro was glaring at him.

"Yeah. Me. Why the hell didn't you just leave me?" he growled. Luffy frowned back.

"Some thanks!" he yelled, "I wasn't gonna just let some thing eat you!" and he turned his head away angrily. He spotted his hat lying beside him.

"Sanji brought that in a few minutes ago." Zoro muttered. Luffy didn't answer, "Sorry…"

"Not good enough Zoro. What made you think I would just leave you to be killed? Especially when you didn't know how to defend yourself?" Luffy growled, turning back to him. Zoro turned his face away, frowning.

"You should've. I was no good to you anyway."

"Zoro, you're my friend. My Nakama. No matter how useful, or useless you are, I'm not going to just let you be eaten." and the captain smiled, "Besides, it was my fault. I shouldn't have rocketed into you."

"Yeah, well." Zoro turned back to him with a smirk. Luffy chuckled and then paused as his body gave a throb.

"Owie." he murmured. A flash of concern ran across Zoro's features.

"Come on Luffy, get some more sleep." and he laid a hand on the small boy's shoulder. Luffy smiled and closed his eyes.

"K." he replied. Soon, soft snores echoed through the room. Zoro sighed and sat back in the chair. He stayed there until that night, when Sanji, Nami, Usopp, Robin and Chopper all came into the infirmary to see their captain.

"Nami! Usopp! Sanji! Chopper! Robin!" Luffy squeaked happily as they entered. Sanji grinned and waved jauntily while Nami winked at him. Robin smiled and raised a hand while Usopp almost tackled the boy lying on the bed. Chopper restrained Usopp so the marksman wouldn't damage Luffy anymore than he already was. Everyone greeted him happily, and expressed their relief that Zoro was back to normal.

Sanji then decreed that he was going to pound Zoro's sorry ass into the deck tomorrow. Zoro raised an eyebrow at him and told him that he couldn't pound a pillow into the deck, let alone him. Sanji had gone to yell back, but Nami had laid a hand on his arm, quietening him instantly. Sanji then noodled his way around the room, crying compliments and sweating love hearts. Zoro snorted at him. And then Chopper said that everyone had to leave so Luffy could get more rest.

"Awwwwww." Luffy whined. Chopper shook his head.

"You've lost a lot of blood Luffy. You have to have more sleep so it can regenerate." Chopper replied. Luffy pouted ferociously, but lost the battle. Everyone said their goodnights to the captain as they left, and Luffy cheerily returned them. Zoro stood to leave as well, but before he could reach the door, fingers curled around his wrist. Looking back, he saw that Luffy had stretched his arm and grabbed him. The captain was now fixing him with a pleading gaze.

"Zoro, stay here. I don't want you to go." he said. Zoro frowned, trying to resist those puppy eyes but ultimately failing. Sighing, he made his way back to the chair again. He sat down, and found that Luffy had pulled his arm to his chest and was hugging it.

"Umm… Luffy? Can I have my arm back?" Zoro asked, feeling a tad uncomfortable. Luffy grinned and shook his head.

"Nope! Zoro's arm is all snuggly-wuggly." he replied. Zoro blinked and then smirked.

"Snuggly-wuggly huh?" he asked. This kid never ceased to amuse him.

"Mhm." Luffy replied, beaming at him. Zoro smiled and shook his head before a question that had been niggling at him all afternoon, finally found it's way to his tongue.

"Luffy?" he asked. The boy made a noise to show he was listening, "Were you…" and he broke off. Luffy looked up at him, still clutching Zoro's arm to his chest.

"Was I what Zoro?"

"Umm… worried?" he muttered, his other hand coming up to rub at the back of his neck. This was becoming very uncomfortable, _very _quickly. Luffy chuckled.

"Of course! You're my friend Zoro! I worry about my friends all the time!" and he grinned before tugging Zoro's arm and pulling the swordsman so close that they were almost nose to nose. Zoro found himself blushing a brilliant red and Luffy chuckled before swiftly pressing his lips to Zoro's. Blinking rapidly, Zoro found he couldn't pull away from those soft and almost elastic lips. He settled into the kiss, and even added a little pressure of his own. Luffy pulled back and grinned cheekily at Zoro.

"Not to mention I love my Zoro." and Zoro grinned right back.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**He he he, okay. What did you think? OOC? Funny? Sad? Scary? Violent? (Once again, damn you Clarobell for making me write Luffy torture! -shakes fist and then grins-) Originally, I had planned on it being Zoro, but, Luffy's more fun to torture. lol. Anyhoo, reviews are welcomed with open arms and large smiles! **


End file.
